


【承花】Flickers

by elanvianaky



Category: JOJOの奇妙な冒險
Genre: M/M, jotakak - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanvianaky/pseuds/elanvianaky
Summary: *送给可可爱爱的寿星@Jous，祝姐妹生日快乐鸭。⚠️短打，大学生paro，无替身，我心目中的承花日常。是理所当然的海洋学科大三生承太郎和私设的英国文学院大二生花京院，另有花京院腹部旧伤的捏造，R-15。流水账，ooc↑以上OK？





	【承花】Flickers

**Author's Note:**

> *送给可可爱爱的寿星@Jous，祝姐妹生日快乐鸭。
> 
> ⚠️短打，大学生paro，无替身，我心目中的承花日常。是理所当然的海洋学科大三生承太郎和私设的英国文学院大二生花京院，另有花京院腹部旧伤的捏造，R-15。
> 
> 流水账，ooc
> 
> ↑以上OK？

★

周五上午最后一节课，当教授无情宣布今年的programme是马洛的时候，坐在最后一排角落的红发学生正试图把一整个冷掉的三明治塞进嘴里。在全班一片哭爹喊娘的哀嚎声中，他只是很后悔自己早上忘记拿餐桌上的那瓶冰牛奶——被男朋友做的三明治噎死一定不是个什么浪漫的死法——这比马洛对他的杀伤力大太多了。

“教室后面有哪位好心的同学能为花京院君拍拍后背？看样子他肚子饿坏了，迫不及待想吃个午餐。”教授是A大出了名的恶鬼。一个五十来岁的瘦削女人，她狭长的眼睛藏在厚厚的红色镜框背后，却精准地盯上了弱小的猎物，“您是以为成绩优秀就能在我的课上为所欲为了，对吗？”

“……非常抱，抱歉……”

当全班的目光都朝自己的方向投来的时候，可怜的花京院典明终于咽下抵在喉咙的干面包，彻底变成了一只熟透的章鱼。

去年弥尔顿的失乐园和复乐园都没能刁难得住他，所以很明显的，这个女人本能地对这个“完美”的学生抱有一种“自身威严被冒犯了”的敌意。可实际上，那时候花京院并没有感觉到教授抓住他把柄的微微窃喜，也没有感觉到一直有些嫉妒他的男生们笑得不怀好意，更没有感觉到邻桌女同学们的暗送秋波，

而只是单纯羞愤地在心中把那个195的傻大个儿骂了个狗血淋头。

好不容易挨到了下课，“恶鬼”在铃声响完之后当即宣布，“下周一的课不允许有人缺席，花京院同学将为我们这学期关于《浮士德博士的悲剧》课题的第一节课带来他自己独到的见解，请大家务必到场。”

啊？啊？？？

十二月的冷风从教授推开门的一瞬间卷入教室，和又湿又闷的空气撞击着，让红发青年脸上的表情愈发僵硬，鼻头都红了。

下周一？今天是周五吧教授？下周一我PPT可能都做不完啊？您这是要我讲见解还是要我的命？……

花京院虽然对这个老师没什么太强烈的喜欢或是厌恶，但每当别人太过我行我素的时候，总是让他有些许的反感的，正如对那个人一样。

就在他逐渐陷入绝望与愤怒的深渊时，他的手机嗡嗡抖了两下。

“下课了吗？食堂？J.”

在旁边一直偷瞄花京院的女生诧异地发现他看完手机信息后笑得开始有些扭曲的表情。他快速回了句什么，便拎着包大跨步地走入寒风中去了，飘着的白围巾也宛如钵卷*¹一般飘扬在身后。

“回。家。”气到没有落款。

食堂你个大头鬼，吔我食堂泼辣酱啦！

注¹【钵卷】：主要是在日本为统一精神和激扬意志而被利用，戴在头部的细长布条。用通常是白色或红色的棉布制成。

★

A大论坛上热度第一的帖子永远是雷打不动的那一个，题目叫做《我校男神女神排名榜》。是的，直白得没有一丝掩饰，躁动大学生无聊却经久不衰的游戏就这么一届一届传了下去。每个季度结束的时候，一群写作尽职尽责读作闲得蛋疼的学生们会自发组织起来，在校园17个系里统计出一组“受欢迎程度”的数据。这群人用实际行动解释了什么叫做“永远年轻，永远热泪盈眶”。

等一下，等一下，为什么会热泪盈眶？

因为从某个名叫空条承太郎的海洋学高材生入校之后，“男神第一”后面跟着的名字就以完全碾压第二名的优势再没挪过地儿了呀！

公正地说，以往的男神女神也不是没有过蝉联冠军的状况，可这个男人从入学到现在整整三年，从未出现过意外，跟不动明王似的在那个位置上扎根了。

好死不死，这个男人没有和任何女生传出过绯闻，连男生也没有，真正意义上的男默女泪。

人们都说，比赛结束时没有人会去关心第二名是谁。所以在这个排名中，更没人会关心一直徘徊在第五到第八名之间的花京院典明这个人。这个在日常生活中对谁都彬彬有礼的男生，成绩很好，人很温柔，每个人对他的认知也就止于这一步了，正如对蝉联冠军的了解其实也少得可怜一样。没有人会把他们两个性格和行事方式完全相反的人联系起来。

他们之间的关系也就像变色龙一样，穿上了自然赋予它的保护色。持续多年炙热到粘稠的感情就在这层薄薄的庇护下升温，发酵，爆发。

★

他们合租的房子离学校有十五分钟的脚踏车车程，一座普普通通但很安静的学生公寓第28层，没有邻居，平平淡淡。

大高个儿先到的，他纯白色的长外套和帽子的穿着算是自身一大特色。“不苟言笑的白熊先生”，红发的伴侣曾有一次喝太多就这么说出了口。尽管第二天等他想起来时表情十分懊恼，好像今后会失去一个能独自偷乐的兴趣似的，但承太郎喜欢这个称呼，所以他向他索要了一个带着酒味的吻。

承太郎把家里的窗门都掩上，并迅速打开了暖气，他希望花京院能慢一点回来，这样屋子里就会变得更暖和，他回来时不会被冷得打哆嗦；可他又希望花京院能早一点回来，这样自己就可以拥抱他，把热量传给他一直偏凉的身体……

高大的男人走回玄关，把男朋友绿色的毛绒拖鞋给他摆好。今天早上他们俩出门都太急了，所以没有时间整理餐桌和门口的鞋。对了，说起来……

承太郎看到餐桌上放着的冰牛奶，瓶壁上滑下的水珠已经在桌上积成一小滩——他甚至没有时间用奶锅给花京院热好——男朋友像打仗一样冲出家之前，承太郎只顾得把包好的三明治放进他书包的夹层，用不容拒绝的语气嘱托着必须要吃早饭，对方就给了他一个敷衍的拥抱后匆匆出门了。

文学系比海洋科学系离家要远上一些，加之花京院从不允许两人一同上下学，所以每天都是他先出门，再迟一些回来。

明明没所谓的，承太郎不止一次抱着怀里赤裸的男人开口，我和你的关系就这么不堪所以不能公开吗。

这不是个问句，两个人心中自然早就有了结论。高潮的余韵都还没有从花京院脸上褪去，他只能沉默地埋在承太郎的胸口平复呼吸，手轻轻抚摸着对方肩上的星形胎记，小声地说着，这不是不堪……我……

再任凭承太郎把他快要稳定的呼吸重新吻到支离破碎。

屋子里渐渐暖和了起来，男人插上电源打算泡一杯咖啡。他肚子有些饿了，盘算着两个人下午都没有什么要事，要和恋人吃什么好呢。

“咔嚓。”

这时门口终于响起钥匙转孔的声音，他回家了。

★

“这样的两个人，究竟是为什么互相吸引成恋人了呢。”

原本该是两条永不相交的平行线，到底是什么时候有了交点呢？

如果有那么一天，当他们能鼓起勇气在所有人面前公开关系，抛去世俗的眼光和内心的孱弱，勇敢面对所有的时候，一定会被问到这样的问题吧。

就像A大里没有人知道花京院上高中之前几乎没有能交心的朋友这件事一样，也没有人知道承太郎曾经也是个改装校服、抽烟喝酒的不良。

只有承太郎知道花京院的肚子上有一个拳头大小的疤痕。后来两人熟知后他才知道，在花京院小时候出去旅行时发生过一次海难。他被一段断掉的桅杆抵在岩壁上整整两个小时，万幸当时没有刺穿他的身体。但自此之后，花京院的腹部留下了这样的疤痕，也给他的身体带来了很大负担。

“后来看报道说，我们的船出航以后才发现指南针坏掉了。本以为旅途不远，船长也很有经验，就没有联系增援……”

承太郎自诩不是个婆妈的人，他自知不善言辞，只能用自己能做到的事来关护他。

相爱没有理由。

★

花京院气鼓鼓进到屋子里的时候，感觉一下子被暖气冲昏了头。

早上餐桌的狼藉已经被好好收拾过了；拖鞋软乎乎地被摆在门口方便脱换的地方；两杯正冒着热气的咖啡摆在茶几上，而造成自己今早窘况的罪魁祸首正穿着黑色紧身高领毛衣坐在沙发上为自己加入不多不少的奶精和方糖，罪魁祸首的名字还叫空条承太郎。

任凭谁看到这样的场景，再大的气也该消了。可他不是任凭谁，他是花京院。

承太郎抬头看着被冷风吹得一身寒气的恋人，放下了手中的东西，朝他走过去。不知道为什么，从收到他信息的那一刻开始，到现在又见着他本人，确乎是感觉到了不一般的气息。

于是他便问了：“怎么，肚子饿了？”

不说话还不要紧，这一问还刚好问到点子上。花京院的脸色肉眼可见地变差，他有些强硬地推开站在面前的大个子，走到了衣柜前。脖子上的围巾被他系得有点紧，气急败坏地怎么也解不开。承太郎不明白他发着什么邪火，只能走上去温柔地帮他解开。

“别碰我。”

这下白熊先生就是聋了都能听出来男朋友非常生气，只不过他有点委屈。

“怎么生这么大气，伤口又疼了吗？”承太郎帮他脱掉外套，上面都有些融化的冰碴子，“早上忘记给你拿牛奶了，抱歉。”

“承太郎。”

花京院把打底的毛绒线衣一掀，肚子上的疤就赤裸裸暴露在空气中，暴露在两个人眼中。

“你……”

“碰碰我，碰碰这里。”

花京院用另一只手抓住承太郎的，力道不小地往自己腹部引了过去。他们连做爱的时候承太郎都不太敢触碰那一块，生怕自己一用力，他的血就会流出来。可花京院现在强硬地拉着他，他只能有些笨拙地用手指抚了抚，才慢慢把手掌靠了上去。

“？”

“活着吗，我？”

指尖下面可以摸到和常人不同的，有些粗糙的皮肤，还有皮肤下面流动的血液和运行着的器官，这是，花京院的身体。

“早上忘记吃早餐是我不好，可是为什么晚起是你不对，”花京院说到这里脸又红了，“我为了吃我男朋友给我做的三明治，不仅差点噎死，还被教授逮住了，她要我下周一当堂讲《浮士德博士的悲剧》……唔——”

两个青年窝在沙发里突然衣衫不整地吻了起来，戴着帽子的那个堵住了红头发的那个的嘴。傻瓜，冷掉的三明治岂不是更容易坏肚子。可承太郎没有立场说对方的不是，毕竟因为他的原因，这个万年好好学生还是第一次当众出糗。

“对不起……对不起，花京院。”

我活着，我在这里啊。

“资料查不完了……”

“……我给你查。”

“课件写不完了……”

“……我给你写，真是够了。”

“骗子，你根本不知道马洛是谁……”

那就让我补偿补偿你吧。

★

“听说你考上了A大，恭喜啊，有心仪的专业了吗？”

“啊啊，海洋学……吧。”

花京院把一个米色的小袋子放到了承太郎伸出来的手里，看着他压低了帽檐的动作笑得很开怀。

“那，恭喜毕业。”

“花京院。”“嗯？”

承太郎的眼睛是他喜欢的绿色，深邃得跟绿宝石一般。

“明年，你也考A大吧！如果是你的话，我相信一定可以做到！”

起风了，小小的树叶和樱花乘着风来，试图想粘在两个人的衣服和头发上。花京院看着对方好像静静燃烧着的绿色火焰，心脏倏地漏了一拍。

“这个嘛，我考虑一下……不过，承太郎，”

他笑着指了指小袋子，

“有了这个，不要怕找不到我哟。”

★

两个人滚上床的时候，外面已经开始下雪了。里卧室的窗户面对着的是对面人家的墙壁，所以他们常常不会拉上窗帘做。明知不会被人看见，但总能生出一种隐秘的刺激感来。况且，他们真的很少在白天做。

“呼……你手可太冷了。”

“……那就来温暖我啊。”

花京院的手臂很白净，此刻就像两条冰冷的蛇从承太郎的大臂攀上他的脖颈，这突如其来的凉意激得他背后的肌肉一紧。

他轻轻地捧着一只手，用温热的嘴唇贴在上面，从拇指到食指，从中指到无名指，从小指到手心，一寸一寸地温暖着恋人的皮肤。承太郎抬眼看见花京院半阖着眼，赤身靠在床头，咬着下唇忍耐的模样，下腹突然就升起了一股邪火。

天真冷啊。

而这样的天气里为什么还会升腾起如此热忱的爱欲与汗水呢。

一次次重复着的行为，快感和痛楚掺杂一块，意识从大脑流向四肢，再在心脏处汇合，最后迸发出在你体内的毒，麻痹了神经和感官。

我的世界只剩下怀中拥抱的你。

★

书桌上的《英国文学选集》，是承太郎搬去A大前一天投入花京院家的信箱的。

“那家伙热爱着我觉得一窍不通的文学，不论是莎士比亚还是邓恩，不论是康格里夫还是德莱顿，一定都能和他好好地交谈，对吧。”

承太郎提着大包小包的行李，外套的内包中放着一块精致的指南针，它被染上了承太郎心脏的温度，仿佛也成为一个小火苗跳动了起来。

分开的一年说长不长，说短也不短。再与你相见，一定是怀揣着更为幸福的温暖。

★

次年一月。

花京院放下《自深深处》这本书时，已经是凌晨两点了。

他不太喜欢这本书。从结果来讲，王尔德和波西的爱情是个无可置疑的悲剧，这些信中复杂的情绪让他一时有些难以消化，不免也会联想到一些自身的东西。

承太郎两周前争取到一次难得的出海机会，原本眼瞧着临近他的生日了，结果两人去旅游的计划不得不搁置于后。

冬天还没结束呐，刚过完新年的他们两人身心都还有些疲乏。恋人的出海又让花京院平添了一种聚少离多的错觉，他只能紧了紧被子，试图在承太郎平时睡的位置汲取些他的味道。

想你了啊，白熊先生。

第二天花京院起床的时候已经是正午了，肚子饿得咕咕响起来。家里能速食的只有几片白吐司，他打着呵欠，顾不上整理乱糟糟的头发，把吐司扔进了面包机，伸手开火准备煎个鸡蛋。

吐司，鸡蛋，香肠，芝士，生菜，千岛酱，吐司。

用保鲜膜定型的三明治看起来十分诱人，正当花京院用刀把三明治劈成两半的时候，某人踏着风雪进了屋。

“谢谢典明给我做的好人三明治，”留出胡茬来的熊用下巴扎了几下恋人的脸颊，一只手敏捷地拿走了一块三明治，“给你带了伴手礼。”说着捧着呆呆的红发青年又咬又啃，像一头饿了一个冬天的猛兽，“这个季节要搞到新鲜的樱桃实在是太难了。”

“等……好痛！去给我刮胡子！”青年抓住他的胳膊，假意推搡以后变成了一个微凉的拥抱，最后只能埋在对方胸口闷闷地说，“……咖啡要不要？”

“你说呢。”

窗外的雪还在落着，

书桌上的书页沙沙地翻开来，

你把指南针放回书架旁，

我和你依偎在一块。

“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回家。”

槐叁 21/09/2019 09.38


End file.
